


The Alien Overlords

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [52]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, i know it’s overdone but it’s too good, sad Area 77 time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Ren can’t seem to get through to Doc, especially with all this alien business going around.





	The Alien Overlords

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Ren was supposed to make a quick trip to Falsewell to grab a gallon of gas, but it clearly wasn't going well. Ren found himself in the middle of Area 77, carefully hoping he could make it across without getting caught.

"Halt, hippy scum!" A trident sunk into the dirt where Ren had been standing not a second earlier. "You're trespassing on private property!" Doc stood on the nearby hill, the sunrise framing him eerily.

"Hey man, I'm just passing through to reach town. I need some gas, okay?" Ren waved casually as he continued walking.

"Listen to me! If you don't stop I'll be forced to get the police involved!" Doc growled lowly, soaring down to land in front of Ren. He held his trident at the ready, blocking Ren's path.

"Look man, let's just talk about this. I need a way to reach town! Surely we can reach a compromise, even if we don't see eye to eye," Ren reasoned.

Doc's eye glinted. "This is private property, and I have the right to do as I please with it. If you do not leave the premises immediately, I will be forced to remove you."

Ren wilted slightly. "Ah. Well, I do need to be on my way then. I'll get off your property don't worry man, I just need to reach town..." Ren moved to step around Doc, but found himself face to face with a trident head.

"Get. Out."

Ren swallowed thickly. He hadn't bargained for this kind of trouble, especially so early in the morning. "I just need gas, man..."

"You asked for it." In the blink of an eye, Doc whipped the blunt end of his trident around, knocking Ren out instantly.

—

Ren awoke to a dull pounding in his skull and a cold concrete floor against his back. Sitting up slowly, he recognized it as a cell in Area 77- possibly the one Keralis was held in. Ren sighed, doing some stretches to help ease his headache.

"He's awake, Doc." Scar's gentle voice came through the thick glass door. Ren sat up to find the pair staring down at him. "What are we going to do?"

Doc didn't answer for some time. "He explicitly trespassed our land after I told him not to. I'd say that's punishable by death."

"Are you sure? You don't want any payment or anything?" Of course Scar brought up diamonds. He always was the financial one. Doc on the other hand...

"You're right, we need to punish him for his discretions. You go ask the alien overlords, and I'll keep an eye on the hippy scum." Doc kept a piercing glare on Ren.

Scar jumped, fear evident in his eyes. "Are you sure? Last time we asked them-"

"Yes I'm sure!" Doc snapped. "Now hurry up!"

Scar scarpered, fear in his eyes. Doc simply stared deeper into Ren's soul, no signs of love behind them.

"Doc, are you feeling okay man? I think those aliens are getting to you..."

"Shut up!" Doc cried, fear flashing in his eyes before shifting into pure hatred. "You hippies don't know crap about crap! The alien overlords know what's best for us, and you will not disrespect them!"

Ren's face fell further. "What happened to you man? Drop the act for one second and talk to your best friend," he whispered, fearing the answer.

"Stop! You don't know what you're talking about!" Doc cried loudly, clamping his hands over his ears. "Shut up!" Doc squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth.

Scar appeared from around the corner, quickly opening the cell door before Doc could react. Ren ran out, stumbling over his feet in his haste. He and Scar began sprinting for the exit, but Ren fell to his knees as Doc snagged his arm, his grip strong as steel.

"You traitor!" Doc spat at Scar as he took flight, soaring away without glancing back.

"Doc, you're hurting me!" Ren cried, attempting to free his arm.

"Stop talking you idiot!" A crack echoed through the bunker as Doc slapped Ren across the face.

Ren simply sat slack jawed, his cheek already feeling numb as it started to swell. Silent tears poured down his face as he looked up at Doc.

"Hey Doc," he whispered, terrified to break the silence. "This is for fun, right?"

Doc didn't reply.

"I'm not having fun anymore."

"...The alien overlords wouldn't lie to me," Doc mumbled, scarcely moving a muscle. His grip loosed just enough for Ren to collapse to the floor, breathing heavily.

Shaking, Ren stood slowly. When Doc didn't react, Ren turned and ran as fast as he could.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.


End file.
